VFK Halloween Creature Quest 2012
Description Vampires, and mummies, and ghosts! Oh, my! Halloween will soon be here, and these and many more frightful monsters will be walking the streets, looking not only for Halloween treats but to terrify everyone in their path! So where did all these monstrous fiends come from? On today's quest, we will venture into the realm of the most classic of Halloween creatures, which crawl out from their hiding places into the darkness of the night on Halloween! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Halloween Dungeon Window! Prizes Questions 1. If you can't wait to haunt the streets on Halloween night, masquerading as a ghost is for you! You can become a spooky ghost by merely donning a white sheet. But real ghosts have been hanging around since ancient times. They are believed to be spirits of the deceased that cannot go to their rest, so they haunt the living. Haunting has been extensively studied, and haunting activity has been divided into different types of activity. Which of the following is not a classification of haunting activity? *Basket Haunting *Residual Haunting *Intelligent Haunting *Portal Haunting 2. If you choose to become a werewolf on Halloween, being a wolfman also has a long and terrifying history. To look for the origins of werewolves, you need only look to folklore and legends. Various scary tales tell of people becoming werewolves upon the phase of a full moon. The people became afflicted in a number of ways: by being cursed; by drinking water from a werewolf's footprint; or by being bit by one of the foul creatures. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age, and say: "Was that a werewolf that just howled?" 3. erhaps one of the most monstrous of Halloween monsters is the legendary vampire. Vampire legends find much of their origin in the form of a real Hungarian count, Vlad Tepes, who was feared for his cruelty. Some also believe that the legends of the fearsome creature also stem from real world animals such as vampire bats and mosquitoes. Evidence exists that people believed that the undead stalked Rhode Island in the late 1800's. What was the name of the famous suspected New England vampire who was exhumed in 1854, to stop the vampire's reign of terror? *Prudence Mae Collins *Gideon Paul Shelton *Mercy Lena Brown *Victor Thaddeus Sawyer 4. In other New England towns at around the same time, townspeople were digging up graves and exhuming the remains of people suspected of being vampires that would rise from their resting place to kill the living. The suspected vampires' remains were rearranged in an attempt to "kill" the vampires. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age, and say: "Vampires!" 5. Ghouls have been around since ancient times. These creatures from folklore are said to come out at night and are intent on consuming humans. They are said to live in such inhospitable places such as graveyards, ruins, and other lonely places. They are believed to prey on solitary travelers, or those who have ventured away from a group. What is the oldest work of literature known to mention ghouls? *Canterbury Tales *One Thousand and One Nights/Arabian Nights *Odyssey *Beowulf 6. Another ancient creature is called a bogey, or if they are traveling alone, a boogieman. Boogiemen are nocturnal, preferring dark shadowy places and scaring small children. Their scare tactics include laughing maniacally and making terrifying noises. Boogiemen are also known by other names such as bugaboos, or just boos. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age, and say: "They only come out at night!" 7. Goblins are relatively unknown creatures. They are small mischievous beings that love to harass and annoy people. In legends, they were known to wander the countryside on Halloween night, looking for a home. Their preferred abodes are caves, grottos, or they might even move in with people. How can you tell if a goblin has moved in to your house? *Goblins remove your blankets when you are sleeping *Goblins rearrange the furniture *Goblins bang on walls and slam doors *All of the above 8. Some goblins are not considered to be all bad. These so called nicer goblins are known as hobgoblins, the prefix "hob" meaning good. Some cultures believe that hobgoblins, when in a benevolent mood, will actually assist with chores and bring good fortune. In American folklore, however, goblins are all evil, even if they are hobgoblins. Go to Outside the Hotel in Western Age, and say: "Goblins, ghouls and ghosts!" 9. Another type of frightening creature is the ancient banshee. Since ancient times, these supernatural creatures have been warnings of impending doom. Through the centuries, this mythological female has wailed her chilling warning. Banshees are said to follow certain families, and may also take the form of an animal. Which of the following is not an animal that a Banshee is known to appear as? *Hooded crow *Elephant *Hare *Weasel 10. Skeletons of course strike fear and dread into the heart of the most courageous! And what can be more frightening than a skeleton wearing a flowing black cloak and carrying a sharp long handled weapon? This Grim Reaper is not only a chilling sight, but evokes the ominous feelings that only a heavily shrouded skeleton carrying a scythe can. Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age, and say: "Beware the scream of the banshee!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Basket Haunting 2. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age, and say: "Was that a werewolf that just howled?" 3. Mercy Lena Brown 4. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age, and say: "Vampires!" 5. One Thousand and One Nights/Arabian Nights 6. Go to Stonehenge in Medieval Age, and say: "They only come out at night!" 7. All of the above 8. Go to Outside the Hotel in Western Age, and say: "Goblins, ghouls and ghosts!" 9. Elephant 10. Go to the Castle Entrance in Medieval Age, and say: "Beware the scream of the banshee!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests